Through its four integrated service divisions, the Facility Maintenance and Operafion Core (FAC-OPS) provides high containment operational management monitoring and oversight;routine facilities preventive maintenance and upkeep of the GNL physical plant that supports the entire facility including the high containment space and a preventative maintenance plan for all BSL4 equipment and systems;non-routine emergency repairs of BSL4 equipment and systems;and specialized training for facilities personnel working in and around BSL4 space and associated building systems. This core ensures continuous scientific support by combining management of base science support and high containment operafional systems thus better maintaining synchrony with scientific program needs. Funcfional safety and security is ensured by independent oversight by autonomous entifies from other cores that have supervisory responsibilifies (biosafety, security, GMP&GLP compliance). The scientific, engineering and biosafety training acfivifies within the GNL are interiinked with a succession of training experiences at increasing levels of biosafety for individuals with no previous experience within biocontainment. The progression of scientists and support staff through these levels is an important funcfion of the training mission of the GNL which incorporates all levels of biosafety including BSL4. The amalgamafion of science support, biocontainment and engineering services gives scientific and engineering staff increased opportunities to understand the integrated nature of such a facility and the importance of communicafion within the operafional elements.